Saison 2
Die zweite Saison fand vom 18.04.2005 bis zum 11.07.2005 statt. So schnell wie die erste Saison aufhörte, so schnell ging die zweite Saison wieder los. Sieben Tage trennten die beide Saisons. Hier die Zusammenfassung von User Tobi: 1. Bundesliga In der 1. Bundesliga schaffte es Teammanager Hennes mit dem 1.FC Kaiserslautern den Meistertitel zu verteidigen. Hennes schaffte in dieser Saison, sich ein Punktekonto von 69 Punkte anzusammeln. Mit 8 Punkten abgeschlagen dahinter stand der DSC Arminia Bielefeld unter Leitung von Zariski als Vizemeister fest. Den dritten Platz und somit den dritten Championsleagueplatz sicherte sich der Pokalsieger der Vorsaison Swen mit Mainz 05. Er konnte Bayer Leverkusen (kingdem) und den Aufsteiger 1.FC Dynamo Dresden (L.E.) auf die League Cup Plätze verweisen. Der 1. FC Köln (JohnnyBest) verpasste als weiterer Aufsteiger gerade so den internationalen Tabellenplatz. Als Absteiger stand schon mal ein Team klar fest. Borussia Dortmund unter der Leitung von Swatch. Er schaffte in den 34 Spieltagen nur 5 Siege bei 12 Niederlagen und musste sich am Ende mit 27 Punkte zufrieden geben. Werder Bremen (Billy) und Hansa Rostock (Leipziger) mussten am Ende ebenso wie Dortmund den Gang in die zweite Liga antreten. Der dritte Aufsteiger TSV Alemannia Aachen unter der Führung von ladykracher schaffte gerade so mit 4 Punkten Vorsprung den Klassenerhalt. 2. Bundesliga In der 2. Bundesliga schauen wir zuerst einmal auf die Absteiger der Vorsaison. Zu einem der SC Freiburg. Das Team von ghostwriter führte am Ende der Saison die Tabelle mit 63 Punkten an und schaffte nach den Abstieg den sofortigen Wiederaufstieg. Er konnte den SC Rot-Weiss Oberhausen (Emschi) und den FC Rot-Weiss Erfurt (BTK EF) auf die Plätze zwei und drei verweisen. Zudem qualifizierte er sich als Tabellenerster noch für den League Cup. Knapp den Wiederaufstieg verpasste dagegen Hannover 96. DownUnder68 fehlten nur zwei Punkte zu den Aufstiegsplätzen. Der dritte Absteiger Bayern München reihte sich unter Subtrahierer auf Platz 10 ein. Neu in die 2. Bundesliga kamen Fortuna Düsseldorf, Eintracht Braunschweig, FC St. Pauli und 1.FC Union Berlin. Düsseldorf unter muemme erreichte als Aufsteiger einen beachtlichen fünften Platz und verpasste wie Hannover den Aufstieg nur um zwei Punkte. Braunschweig und St. Pauli dagegen reihten sich dagegen in den unteren Regionen der Tabelle ein. Imperior schaffte mit Braunschweig gerade 42 Punkte und Buchi schaffte mit St. Pauli 39 Punkte. Für Union Berlin war das Gastspiel 2. Bundesliga dagegen nur sehr kurz, dass am Ende von Interimstrainer geführte Team schaffte den Klassenerhalt nicht. Auch Karlsruhe wurde am Ende von Interimstrainer geführt und musste als Tabellenletzter mit 28 Punkte die 2, Bundesliga verlassen. Mit dabei waren noch Eintracht Frankfurt unter der Führung von vivaldi und der MSV Duisburg unter der Führung von Dave_109. Premier League In der Premier League schaffte es nicht der Meister seinen Titel zu verteidigen. Den Meistertitel holte der Pokalsieger der Vorsaison, FC Liverpool unter der Leitung von Martin, sicherte sich ganz klar mit 86 Punkten und 7 Punkten Vorsprung auf den zweitplatzierten FC Portsmouth den Meistertitel. Roland aber hatte mit seinem FC Portsmouth auch einen beachtlichen Vorsprung auf den drittplatzierten, nämlich 6 Punkte. Der drittplatzierte ist kein geringerer als der Vorjahresmeister Norwich City der unter neuen Regie stand. Der Teammanager hieß hier Steve30. Auf den folgenden Plätzen qualifizierten sich FC Fulham (Gurkenhals) und Manchester United (Isi) noch für den League Platz. Die drei Aufsteiger schafften hier alle den Klassenerhalt. Der beste Aufsteiger waren die Queens Park Rangers unter der Leitung von audiollama, dicht gefolgt von den zweitbesten Aufsteiger Stoke City unter Bolm. Beide beendeten die Saison auf den Plätzen 11 und 12 mit je 53 Punkten. Der dritte Aufsteiger Leicester City unter Leitung von blindface beendete die Saison immerhin auch noch auf Platz 14 mit 46 Punkten. In den Abstiegsrängen waren die Blackburn Rovers der klare Absteiger. Das vom Interimstrainer am Ende geführte Team erreichte am Ende der Saison lediglich nur 27 Punkte. Mit 5 Punkten Rückstand auf das rettende Ufer stand zudem der FC Middlesbrough (seibo), er konnte lediglich nur 31 Punkte in der zweiten Saison einfahren. Den 18. Platz musste sich Aston Villa unter der Leitung von Mr. Djenes sichern, ihm fehlten 3 Punkte zum sicheren Klassenerhalt in der Premier League. Championship In der Championship hieß der Meister und erste Aufsteiger FC Sunderland. Das Team schaffte unter der Regie von magnus hansson 87 Punkte und stand somit auch im League Cup. Der direkte Verfolger war Leeds United unter Rheuma Kai. Er schaffte ganze 86 Punkte. Der dritte war Maboga, er war mit seinen Wolverhampton Wanderers 7 Punkte hinter den Zweiten. In England gab es vier Aufsteiger. Drei von den vier schafften nicht den Klassenerhalt. Diese drei wurden aber auch vom Interimstrainer geführt. Tabellenletzter war Tranmere Rovers mit 37 Punkten. Die anderen beiden Neulinge Swansea City und Luton Town reihten sich auf den Abstiegsplätzen 21 und 22 ein. Den vierten Abstiegsplatz nahm der FC Reading ein, ebenfalls vom Interimstrainer geführt. Der vierte Neuling schaffte es dagegen auf Platz 13. Sheffield Wednesday under der Führung von Larfindon schaffte es sogar besser zu sein, als die drei Absteiger FC Arsenal London (Suhr), Bolton Wanderers (Peter Koellner) und Newcastle United (bomfunk1). Die drei Teams schafften es nur auf die Plätze 14, 15 und 18. Primera Division In der spanischen Primera Division schaffte es D3vilCr3ator erneut sich den Meistertitel mit Deportivo La Coruna zu sichern. Seine Punkteausbeute betrug 77 Punkte und er hatte einen Punkt Vorsprung zu Racing Santander unter der Leitung von JNC. Den dritten Platz holte D.Soccer knapp mit FC Villarreal. Hier entschied die Tordifferenz von 19 zu 17 Toren gegenüber Athletic Bilbao unter der Leitung von Novi. Der beste Aufsteiger lässt sich auf Platz 5 finden. Teammanager Franky schaffte es mit UD Salamanca 65 Punkte zu holen und sicherte sich mit 6 Punkte Vorsprung den letzten League Cup Platz. Die anderen beiden Aufsteiger mussten nach dem Aufstieg wieder zurück in die Zweitklassigkeit. Celta Vigo und Recreativo Huelva belegten Trainerlos die Abstiegsplätze 19 und 20. Der dritte Absteiger war Wurstbrotverkäufer mit Real Betis Sevilla. Ihm fehlten 2 Punkte zum Klassenerhalt. Der Pokalsieger der Vorsaison, FC Barcelona unter der Leitung von Kidd schaffte es nicht auf einen internationalen Platz. Kidd musste sich mit Platz 8 in Spanien begnügen. Segunda Division Die Segunda Division war sehr dürftig besetzt. Hier trainierten zum Saisonende gerade mal 5 Teammanager Teams. Sir Thorsten schaffte den direkten Wideraufstieg in die Spanische erste Liga. Er holte sich 75 Punkte und hatte 8 Punkte Vorsprung auf seinen Konkurrenten dima. dima schaffte es auch den Verein Albacete Balompie, der beim Vorjahresabstieg trainerlos war, wieder in die erste Liga zu führen. Der dritte Aufsteiger war Deportivo Alaves, der Verein wurde aber vom Interimstrainer geführt. Nur knapp den Aufstieg verpasste schumi26 mit FC Cadiz. Ihm fehlten ein Punkt zu Tabellenplatz 3. Die anderen beiden Teammanager stephank78 und Daniel schafften es mit ihren Teams CD Teneriffa und Sporting Gijon auf die Plätze 6 und 8. Neu in Spanien waren Rayo Vallecano, FC Extremadura und UD Las Palmas, wobei UD Las Palmas nur ein kurzes Gastspiel in Spanien hatte. Das Team musste mit Real Murcia und Racing Ferrol in die Versenkung versinken. Serie A Die Serie A stand in der zweiten Saison erneut im Zeichen vom FC Parma. Teammanager Smiddy schaffte es erneut den Titel den Meistertitel zu holen. Nur ein Punkt dahinter stand Atalanta Bergamo unter der Leitung von Teammanager Tippfreak.de. Den dritten Platz holte sich wurscht hans mit dem Vorjahrespokalsieger Juventus Turin. Auf dem vierten Platz fällt bei Sampdoria Genua eins besonders ins Auge. Das Team von BlueStarz weißt die beste Tordifferenz in der Liga auf. Die Tordifferenz beträgt plus 37 Tore, aber hier konnte sich das Team doch nur für den League Cup einreihen, trotz 24 Siege und 2 Unentschieden, wobei sich Genua zudem auch noch 12 mal geschlagen geben mußte. Auf dem fünfte Platz reihte sich noch AS Roma, geleitet von ertin ein. Roma qualifizierte sich ebenfalls für den League Cup. Der beste Aufsteiger verpasste mit fünf Punkten Rückstand die internationalen Plätze. Der AS Bari schaffte unter der Leitung von aldinho aber immer noch gute 58 Punkte. Der weitere Aufsteiger FC Empoli reihte sich mit Quarry mit 54 Punkten auf einem guten Mittelfeldplatz ein, Platz 10. Der dritte Aufsteiger hatte nicht so viel Glück und Geschick. AC Perugia musste mit Messina Calcio und AS Livorno Calcio in die Serie B wechseln. Hier fällt auf, dass alle drei nicht nur vom Interimstrainer geführt wurden, sondern auch dass alle drei Mannschaften 30 Punkte aufwiesen. Serie B In der Serie B war in Saison 2 der Interimstrainer stark vertreten. Von den 20 Teams führte er 16 Teams. Unter ihm schaffte zwar kein Team den Aufstieg, aber alle drei Absteiger wurden von ihm geführt. Die Absteiger waren AC Venedig, UC Albinoleffe und Pescara Calcio. Die Liganeulinge reihten sich auf den Plätzen 8, 11 und 13 ein. Sie hießen Pisa Calcio, Napoli Soccer und Como Calcio. Von den 3 Absteiger schaffte nur einer den Rücksprung in die Serie A nicht, dies war Reggina Calcio unter der Führung von Ciro, er wurde vierter. Die anderen beiden Absteiger reihten sich auf den Plätzen 1 und 2 ein. Udinese Calcio unter der Führung von oopio schaffte es sogar sich für den League Cup zu qualifizieren. AC Fiorentina war schon mit 8 Punkten weit abgeschlagen hinter Udinese. FC.Fleischwolf brachte sein Punktekonto gerade mal auf 69 Punkte. Zwei Punkte dahinter durfte sich der dritte Aufsteiger freuen. Hellas Verona, unter der Leitung von Matze88 zog ebenfalls in die Serie A ein. World League A In der World League A wurde auch der alte Meister zum neuen Meister erklärt. Teammanager Chucky führte die Glasgow Rangers erneut zum Titel. Seine Tordifferenz betrug Plus 42 Tore und damit holte er 93 Punkte in der Liga. Vier Punkte dahinter reihte sich Olympiakos Piräus unter KönigOtto ein. Er sicherte sich die Vizemeisterschaft mit 5 Punkte Vorsprung vor hinich, der den FC Porto führt. Für den League Cup qualifizierten sich die Mitsubishi Urawa Red Diamonds (Tomte) und der FC Brügge (Supertom). Die Aufsteiger Sporting Lissabon (prehm), FC Santos (2bad4u), Ferencvaros Budapest (november) und Liebherr Grazer AK (Schoko Schachner) konnten alle in der Liga bleiben. Sie belegten die Plätze 6, 8, 9 und 17. Unter den Absteiger mussten hier Fenerbahce Istanbul geleitet von Sanchooo187 und Olympique Marseille geleitet von frequenzweiche zählen. Die anderen beiden Absteiger Rosenborg Trondheim und Dinamo Kiev wurden vom Interimstrainer geführt. World League B In der World League B schaffte kein Absteiger der Vorsaison den direkten Wiederaufstieg. Die Teams Benfica Lissabon (Tigershark), Panathinaikos Athen (blade), Partizan Belgrad und FK Shakhter Donetzk mussten sich auf den Plätzen 5, 13, 18 und 20 einreihen, wobei Belgrad und Donetzk jeweils vom Interimstrainer geführt wurden. Der beste Aufsteiger und somit auch League Cup Teilnehmer war der RSC Anderlecht. Teammanager The big boss schaffte in 46 Spiele 88 Punkte. 3 Punkte dahinter war Ajax Capetown. Teammanager Shirocco zählte ebenso wie HeikoScholz (Flamengo Rio de Janeiro) und Takeshi Myano (JEF United FC Ichihara) zu den glücklichen Aufsteiger in die World League A. Von den Neulingen in der World League musste nur einer in die Versenkung absteigen und zwar, von Interimstrainer geführten CD Once Caldas. Ebenfalls von Interimstrainer geführt, wurde das Team AZ Alkmaar. Alkmaar reihte sich auf den Tabellenplatz 16 ein. Die weiteren Neulinge Washington D.C. United (Ravanelli) und Rapid Wien (Jürgen) schafften es jeweils auf die Plätze 10 und 11. Die Absteiger, die mit CD Once Caldas absteigen mussten wurden ebenso von Interimstrainer geführt, dies war Kaizer Chiefs Johannesburg, Lokomotive Moskau und Besiktas Istanbul. Der Pokalsieger der Vorsaison kommt aus der World League B. Die Auckland Kingz FC unter der Führung von Neely schafften mit 10 Punkten Vorsprung den sicheren Klassenerhalt. Nationale Pokale In den nationalen Pokalen gab es auch in Saison 2 wieder Sieger. In Deutschland wechselte der DFB-Pokal nach Köln. Köln schaffte einen klaren 4:1 Sieg gegen Bremen. Im FA-Cup musste sich der Titelverteidiger FC Liverpool im Halbfinale gegen den Pokalsieger FC Chelsea London geschlagen geben. London konnte sich im Finale im Elfmeterschießen gegen Nottingham Forest durchsetzen. Auch in Spanien wechselte der Copa del Rey den Besitzer. Der Pokalsieger hieß hier FC Malaga, der sich auch im Elfmeterschießen gegen Real Betis Sevilla durchsetzen konnte. In Italien gab es im Finale ebenfalls ein Elfmeterschießen, hier sicherte sich der AC Siena den Coppa Italia gegen US Palermo und löste somit den Titelverteidiger Juventus Turin ab. Der Elfmeterteufel beherrschte auch im Copa del Mundo sein geschehen. Hier unterlag der FC Basel den Mitsubishi Urawa Red Diamonds. Auch hier musste der Vorjahressieger Auckland Kingz FC seinen Titel wieder abgeben. Internationale Pokale Die ISL-Trophy stand unter den Besten der Besten. Hier traten die Titelträger, also Meister und Pokalsieger gegeneinander an, um am Ende den Besten der ISL zu küren. Dies war am Ende der FC Liverpool, der sich mit 5:2 gegen Juventus Turin durchsetzen konnte. Die Champions-League wurde unter den ersten drei der jeweiligen ersten Ligen ausgetragen. Der Modus spielt sich in einer Gruppenphase ab, bevor es dann in die KO-Runde geht. Hier konnte sich im Finale der FC Parma gegen Mainz 05 mit 4:3 durchsetzen. Im League Cup spielten die jeweiligen Viert- und die Fünftplazierten, sowie die Meister der Zweiten Ligen mit. Auch hier besteht der Modus aus einer Gruppenphase, die dann in eine KO-Runde übergeht. Das Finale wurde klar mit 5:1 für FC Fulham, der den Sieg gegen den VfL Bochum einfahren konnte. Pechvogel der Saison Teammanager schumi26, er verpasste in der Segunda Division den Aufstieg mit dem FC Cadiz um einen Punkt gegen den Interimstrainer. Was geschah im Forum? * Der zweite Ligaskandal wurde bekannt: Der User Paiaz, der Norwich City als Team hatte versuchte Hennes und den 1. FC Kaiserslautern zu manipulieren. Paiaz war mit Hennes in einer ISL Trophy Gruppe und hätte somit ins direkte Teamgeschehen eingegriffen. Paiaz wurde dann wegen Beleidigungen gegenüber dem Ligateam vom Ligageschehen ausgeschlossen. * Martin startet ein Osterspezial, wer am Ostern einen User in die ISL bringt, der bekommt anstatt 0,5 Tore ein ganzes Tor gut geschrieben. * Es gab eine Regeländerung, Vereinswechsel wurden nur noch bis zur Saisonmitte stattgegeben. * Im Ligateam gab es einen Wechsel. Anu legte sein Amt nieder und Teammanager RuhrLöwen hatte ab sofort die Führung bei den Zeitungen. * 75 Teammanager wurden entlassen. * Interne Turniere wurden aufgeführt, unter anderem das erste Wanderturnier von Teammanager Heiko Scholz. * Im Chat gab es Teammanagertreffen, wo jeder sich mit jeden Unterhalten konnte und auch Fragen an das Ligateam stellen konnte * Der dritte Ligaskandal geschah im Mai 2005 User bjk-1903, der Besiktas Istanbul führte, wollte mit Heiko Scholz (Flamengo Rio de Janeiro) das Ergebnis absprechen. Zudem beleidigte er die ISL. Der User wurde vom Ligageschehen ausgeschlossen und gelöscht. * Die ISL bekam eine neue URL * Ab Ende Juni konnte man sich für Nationalteams anmelden Interviews Hier ein Interview mit dem Italienischen Meister der Saison 2 Smiddy: Hallo Smiddy, du hast in der Saison 2 erfolgreich den Meistertitel verteidigt und hast sogar mehr Punkte geholt, kann man daraus schließen, dass die Saison 2 einfach war? ''' ''- Einfach war die Saison auf keinen Fall, vielleicht sogar eher schwerer als Saison 1. Wenn man im ersten Jahr Meister wird, ist man automatisch immer der Gejagte und den sieht man eben gerne verlieren. Schließlich will jeder behaupten gegen den Meister gewonnen zu haben. Und es sah ja auch lange nicht nach der Titelverteidigung aus, Sampdoria Genua war bis 2 Spieltage vor Schluss Tabellenführer, erst der direkte Vergleich am 37. Spieltag brachte Parma mit einem 1:0 an die Spitze. '' '''Wie groß war die Freude über den erneuten Titelgewinn? ''- Die Freude war riesig, immerhin gelang nicht nur die Titelverteidigung in der Serie A, sondern auch der Triumph in der Champions-League. Und auch in der Trophy, die dann ja in Saison 3 gewonnen wurde, reichte es zumindest für einen guten 4. Platz. Leider konnte der FC seitdem nicht mehr an die Erfolge anknüpfen, aber man denkt schon gerne an die ersten 3 Saisons und die Titel zurück.'' 'Jetzt noch eine Frage zum Schluss, wie bist du zur ISL gekommen und warum hast du beim FC Parma angefangen? ' ''- Eigentlich war es eher Zufall, dass ich auf die ISL aufmerksam geworden bin. Irgendwie bin ich auf die Seite gestoßen, fand das Spielprinzip interessant und habe mich angemeldet. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war die Saison zwar noch nicht angefangen, aber die meisten Teams waren schon vergeben. Parma war da sozusagen "The Best of the Rest" und diese Entscheidung habe ich bis heute nicht bereut.'' Hier ein Interview mit Teammanager HeikoScholz: 'Hallo Heiko, du hast den Aufstieg mit Flamengo Rio de Janeiro in Saison 2 geschafft. War dies die Bestätigung einer guten Saison? ' Hi Tobi! Bestätigung ist gut, wir haben lange die Tabelle angeführt und gegen Ende fast wieder alles verspielt...der Aufstieg war der Lohn für unseren Durchhaltewillen, der am allerletzten Spieltag erst für den Aufstieg sorgte. '' '''Du warst Mitglied im Ligateam, welche Aufgaben hattest du im Ligateam? ' Ich war mit Anu zusammen für die Userbetreuung und im speziellen für die Interviews (und nicht etwa Anu). Ich habe ne zeitlang sogar regelmäßig Interviews gemacht...und Userbetreuung war nun ein weitgedehnter Begriff, neue User einweisen (ich habe eh immer alle neuen angesprochen, da kann ich gleich helfen), Fragen beantworten und sonst auch für ein warmes Klima mitsorgen. Ganz so speziell war es nicht...achja, und eine Art Sondernewspaper hatten Anu und ich mal bekommen, aber das ist sehr, sehr schnell eingegangen. '' '''Wie kamst du zur Idee das Wanderturnier auszurichten? ' Eine typische Zufallsgeschichte. Ich hatte zwischen der ersten und zweiten Saison drei Testspiele geplant. Eines gegen Inter Mailand, damals noch von Jazz Superstars trainiert, eines gegen den CF Villarreal unter den unvergessenen D.Soccer, und eines gegen Werder Bremen unter dem geradezu legendärem Fred Feuerstein. Und ich glaube, es war Fred, der fragte, ob man daraus nicht ein Viererturnier machen könnte. Ich fragte Jazz und Zorro, und beide waren Einverstanden. Nachdem ich es ein wenig entwickelt habe bekam es den Titel Wanderturnier (oder Wanderpokal) und den im Namen befindlichen Modus. Damals war es eine einfache Vierergruppe, bei der zweiten Ausrichters beim Titelverteidiger Villarreal hatte Zorro dann ein KO-System und den heute noch verwendete Finalmodus eingeführt, und ab der dritten Version, die wieder in Rio stattfand, hatten wir ein Gruppenphasen und KO-Runden-System. Also gehört neben mit eigentlich auch Fred und Zorro die Ehre, das Turnier entwickelt zu haben. '' '''Nun die Frage zum Schluß, wie bist du zur ISL gekommen und warum gerade Rio als erstes Team? ' Ich experimentierte im Net gerade an kicktipp und war bei einer italienischen Variante, die youmino bereit stellte. Da warb er für die ISL, ich sah es mir an und sah Dortmund und andere von "meinen" Vereinen besetzt...sah dann Flamengo frei, erinnerte mich an die Texte, die ich gelesen habe und freute mich über das exotische. Ich habe es nie bereut, auch wenn das hier "nur" ein PbeM ist, ich habe wirklich angefangen, Flamengo zu lieben und überlege mir alleine deshalb, portugiesisch zu lernen und das Maracana in Rio zu besuchen. Hier ein Interview mit RuhrLöwen: 'Hallo RuhrLöwen, in Saison 2 bist du Mitglied vom Ligateam geworden, was hat dich dazu bewogen? ' ''- Ich bin von Martin gefragt worden soweit ich mich errinner. '' 'Liest du als „Chef der Zeitungen“ alle Zeitungen durch? ' ''- Ich versuche es. Ich gebe aber zu das ich manchmal nur überfliege wenn es viele neue Zeitungen sind. Aber meistens lese ich alle Zeitungen.'' 'Nun noch die letzte Frage, wie bist du zur ISL gekommen und warum bist du zu Birmingham City? ' ''- Ich habe einen Link zur ISL in einem Gästebuch im Netz gefunden und habe mal vorbei geschaut... Die Insel und die Premier League hatte mich einfach interessiert. Und Birmingham City war frei da habe ich mich beworben. Ich hatte aber Glück. BC war damals sehr begehrt.'' Siehe auch: * Saison 1 * Saison 3 * Saison 4 * Saison 5 * Saison 6 * Saison 7 * Saison 8 * Saison 9 * Saison 10 * Saison 11 Kategorie: Interactive Soccer League